


生活所迫

by xian521



Category: Zj文学
Genre: M/M, 瞎写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xian521/pseuds/xian521
Relationships: 双性 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	生活所迫

一酒吧包厢里，一个身材肥硕的中年男人将一个身材姣好漂亮年轻的双性人压在身下，圆圆的啤酒肚与年轻人平坦光滑的腹部紧紧相贴，粗壮的大手握着年轻人圆润的肩膀，低头用他那肥厚油腻的嘴唇在身下人白皙修长的脖颈和性感的锁骨间流连，他卖力地摆着水桶腰，丑陋的性器在年轻人前面的花穴里横冲直撞，发出舒服的粗喘：“啊，宝贝儿，你好紧，我快要死在你身上了。”  
年轻人大张着修长笔直的双腿，勾住男人的腰，纤纤玉足挂在男人的熊背上，抬起屁股配合着男人的抽送：“啊……快一点…嗯啊啊，黄老板好棒……啊嗯嗯……”  
被叫黄老板的那人淫笑着抽打了一下身下人白嫩屁股：“小骚货，这就满足你。”说完更加快速的在年轻人肉穴里抽插起来，每一下都插到最深，顶得身下人发出断断续续的呻吟。  
感觉到男人快到高潮，年轻人赶紧阻止：“不，不要射在里面……”  
可下一秒，一股滚烫的白浊在蜜穴里喷勃而出，烫得年轻人脚趾蜷缩，刺激之下，胯间好看的玉茎也射了出来。  
黄老板把性器从他体内抽出来，年轻人嗔怪道：“都说了不要射在里面嘛！”  
黄老板嘿嘿笑着把可人儿抱入怀中：“小西啊，你别生气，我没忍住嘛。”  
被抱的那人叫罗西，不满黄老板的回答，赌气道：“哼，我要走了。”  
黄老板把人揽在怀里不舍得让走，一双肥手留恋的在罗西如羊脂玉般光滑细腻的肌肤上来回抚摸，爱不释手地在不盈一握的细腰上逡巡，低头欲要吻住娇嫩的嘴唇。  
罗西抬手推开他的脸，风情地一挑眉：“黄老板，说好了，接吻可是要加价的。”  
黄老板把小美人的手拉到嘴边嘬吻指尖，笑眯眯的看着眼前这张迷人的脸：“加，加多少都行，牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流，为了小西倾家荡产也无妨。”说完将美人压在沙发靠背上吻了个够本才放开。  
罗西开始穿衣服，黄老板仍是目不转睛地盯着看，直到罗西走出包厢关上门，那黄老板似乎还沉浸在刚才酣畅美妙的性事中。  
罗西一出门就骂了一声：“混蛋！又射在里面！烦死了！”  
一服务员端着酒过来，笑着跟他打招呼：“罗西哥，下班啊？”  
罗西点了一支香烟抽了一口：“嗯，你也快了吧？辛苦了。”  
“不辛苦。”那服务员小哥向下扫了一眼罗西那个位置：“罗西哥才辛苦。”  
罗西感觉自己被调笑，往那小哥身上踢了一脚：“还不去忙？”小哥吐吐舌头赶紧走了。  
罗西刚才抬腿的时候拉扯到私处，疼得他“嘶”了一声，又暗骂那姓黄的不是人。  
罗西去厕所处理了被糟老头射进体内的精液，这才觉得舒服了许多。  
出来洗手的时候突然被一男人从身后抱住，连带他的两条胳膊一块被禁锢，男人急切的吻着罗西的耳垂和脸颊，呼出的热气喷洒在罗熙耳边，有些痒：“宝贝儿，终于找到你了。”  
罗西在镜子里看到那人的脸，认出是自己的熟客，但他被这突然袭击搞得有点生气：“杨先生，不好意思，我今天不太舒服，要下班了。”  
那杨先生哪肯让他走：“别呀宝贝儿，我都等了你三天了。你瞧，哥哥这里快憋疯了。”说着用他那硬邦邦的下体隔着裤子戳了戳罗西的屁股。  
“今天真不行~”罗西挣扎着想逃开，但那人身材高大，反被转了个身一把抱坐在洗手台上。  
那人不顾罗西挣扎，直接扒了他的裤子：“什么行不行的！老子今天给你双倍的钱，你们这些出来卖屁股的不就是为了这些吗？”  
罗西眼见拦不住这禽兽，只能妥协道：“说好了，只做一次。”  
“来吧，废话多。”那人掏出粗大狰狞的性器，分开罗西的双腿，对准花穴直直捅了进去，一插到底：“啊，舒服，还是小西的骚洞销魂，花多少钱也值了。”  
男人射了一次后并没有履行诺言，让罗西站在地上，手扶着洗手台，他又从后进入花穴开始新一轮的征伐。  
完事后，男人给了钱走人，罗西只能颤抖着双腿扶着洗手台缓劲儿，心里早就把那男人骂了几百遍。  
罗西出了酒吧，走过红灯区，打了出租车回家，那出租司机一看他出来的地方和他的打扮模样就看出了他做什么工作的，露出一脸鄙夷的表情，口气也不友好：“去哪儿啊？”  
“xx小区。”  
司机从内后视镜看了罗西一眼，心里吐槽：长得这么精致漂亮，穿得这么时髦，还不是住贫民窟！然后开始怀疑：到底是不是卖的呀？  
下车后，司机叫住他：“哎，留个电话呗，我可以去照顾你生意。”  
罗西斜了他一眼，理都没理就进了巷子，听到司机在后面啐了一声：“妈的，臭婊子装什么清高！”  
罗熙走过那条拥挤的泥泞小巷，进了一个红色大门的院子，院子里是那种有护栏的单式楼，上了楼梯会经过好几户人家，有在过道里炒菜的，有支着台灯在过道里写作业的，还有站在门口露着上半身歇凉的……  
罗西因为长相身材出众，被楼里的不少人觊觎，他也有做过其中几个的生意，有时候经过熟人家门，还会被骚扰摸一把屁股，男人得逞地笑笑，女人则阴阳怪气骂骂咧咧：“真是骚，狐狸精一样。”然后开始训斥自家的男人。  
楼里每天都吵吵闹闹的，包括罗西家里。一进屋他爸罗大就急急跑过来问：“今天赚了多少钱？”  
每到这时，罗西总是恨铁不成钢：“你别去赌啦！你知不知道你以前欠的债还没还完呢？”  
罗大被戳中痛点：“你少管老子，赶紧把钱拿来给我！”  
罗西只给了他一千元零花，罗大嫌少，暴躁道：“才一千？你屁股就这么不值钱？”  
“剩下的钱我还要买衣服，不然怎么接客赚钱？”  
罗大一把抓住罗西的头发：“妈的！你现在长本事了是不是？穿再贵的衣服不是还要脱吗？”  
罗西疼得皱眉：“我真没有那么多了！不信你搜！”  
罗大气得将他狠狠一推：“老子养你这么多年白养了！”  
罗西实在受不了家里窒息的氛围，去外面透透气，刚好看到房东领着一个背着大包小包的小伙子去了隔壁，个子高高的，长得也挺帅，年纪也不大。  
罗西也没事，便跟着过去看看，房东跟他交代了一些事就离开了。  
小伙子开始收拾东西，见罗西一直站在门口盯着他看，有些害羞，连耳根都是红的。罗西觉得好玩儿，便想逗逗他。  
罗西进来帮他一起铺床，还问了小伙子一些问题，原来才18岁，姓吴，小名叫石头，罗西问他有没有大名，他说大名就叫吴石头。是从乡下来大城市打工的，问他做什么工作，说是还没找好，啥都能干，明天就出去找工作。  
罗西感觉这孩子很淳朴，容易害羞，说话的时候一直不敢直视自己。他走近石头，俩人站得极近，罗西都能听到石头“咚咚咚”的心跳声，他笑道：“你很紧张吗？”  
石头点点头，然后又摇摇头。  
罗西又被他逗笑了：“那你觉得我长得好看吗？”  
这下石头没有一丝犹豫地狠狠点头：“好看！比我们学校的校花都要好看。”  
“那你是校草吗？”罗西继续调侃他。  
“没，同学们没说过。”  
看着石头结结巴巴的，罗西也决定不再逗他了，向他介绍了自己，还说自己就住在隔壁，有事找他帮忙就好，石头乖乖的答应了。  
不过后来房东上来送钥匙的时候，专门提醒吴磊：“你离隔壁那人远点，那是个骚狐狸，身上不干净。”  
“没有啊，罗西哥他人挺好的。”石头反驳道。  
房东摇摇头，吐槽了一句：“果然男人都是一个样。”就走了。


End file.
